The present invention relates to vehicle countermeasure initiatives capable of increasing vehicle performance during barrier tests or actual crash conditions relative to small overlap collisions.
FIG. 1 is representative of the construction of a modern day vehicle 18 having a frame 20. The frame 20 comprises longitudinal rails 22 and a crossbar or bumper 24. The bumper is covered by fascia 26. As can be seen from FIG. 1 the bumper does not extend across the entire width of the vehicle. Occasionally the bumper ends substantially at the point of contact with the longitudinal rail or there is just a minor amount of extension of the bumper past the longitudinal rail. Portions of the vehicle to the right or to the left of the bumper are less protected than is the center portion of the vehicle. FIGS. 2 and 3 represent a class of vehicle accident where only the outside corner of the vehicle 18 is initially involved in an accident with the corner of a second vehicle or with an obstruction such as a post or pole or other barrier 32. This type of accident is referred to as a small overlap type accident.
It is an object of the present invention to provide solutions to mediate this type of collision.